Aomine X Reader OneShot
by Yoshiko Takahiro
Summary: A one shot with Aomine X Reader. Hope you enjoy!


Aomine trudged down the pathway, yawning loudly. He was heading towards the basketball court to practice for little while. He walked onto the court and began dribbling his ball on the pavement with his right hand, then crossing over to his left and back again whilst walking towards the basket. Stopping, he picked up the ball and readied his shooting position. Right hand underneath and left hand on the side for support. Aomine held it for a few seconds, before releasing and holding his follow through. He watched as the ball made a beautiful swish as it fell through the basket. Sighing, Aomine jogged forward and grabbed the ball and started dribbling again, catching and shooting for a second time.

He continued shooting for another fifteen minutes. After Aomine had worked up a sweat, he grabbed the ball and went to the right hand side of the court, just outside the three-point line. Again, he stood in his shooting position. After holding it for a few seconds, Aomine looked forward and noticed a silhouette lying beneath a tree. Intrigued, he moved the ball and held it over his left hip. Aomine slowly walked out to a few metres away from the tree and observed who was there. Aomine noted that it was a small girl who was wearing a Tōō uniform, sleeping, curled up in the shade.  
'_I didn't think I would come across __**her**__ here...'_ Aomine thought, his eyebrow rose. He looked for a little while longer.  
'_She looks like a neko, all curled up like that. And comfortable…and… Ugh…' _ Laying down in the shade, a few metres away from the mysterious girl, Aomine put his ball down and stared up at the leaves dappled by the sun. He closed his eyes.

*About an hour later*

Slowly opening her eyes, (y/n) yawned and stared at the grass next to her. She slowly got up and stretched her arms forward like a cat. That was when she spotted Aomine. Paused in mid-stretch, (y/n) looked at the tan boy, puzzled. Just over the rustling of the leaves above, she heard him snoring quietly. Sitting with her legs crossed, she thought to herself.

'_What is Aomine from the basketball team doing here? And sleeping…so close to me?!' _When (y/n) thought of Aomine only sleeping a few metres away from where she was sleeping, a light pink invaded her cheeks. She has always had a small crush on the basketball player, but it hasn't really developed past that point...yet. Because (y/n) was so lost in thought, she hadn't noticed Aomine stirring. She quickly looked down at him and opened her mouth to say something.  
"So you're finally awake?" Aomine beat her to it. Pouting slightly (y/n) murmured underneath her breath.

"I'm the one who should be saying that, Aomine…" Confused, Aomine looked her in the eyes and asked.  
"Hey, how do you know my name?"  
"Oh, well I like basketball so I watch your games a lot. I asked someone for the names of the people who were playing, so I've known for a while." (y/n) replied, shrugging.

"Figures… So, what where you doing sleeping over here anyway." He asked her, changing the subject suddenly. (y/n) looked the other way, appearing somewhat embarrassed.  
"Um, I was tired, I guess. And I like sleeping, so yeah…" She looked the other way when she answered Aomine's question. He smirked and got ready to ask the next question.

"So you like basketball, huh? Do you want to play some one-on-one?" His gaze burned into her. Quickly turning red, (y/n) looked back at Aomine and opened her mouth to reply.  
"Well, uh… You see, I'm not very good yet and uh... Well… I can't actually play now. The reason I'm sleeping over here, instead going home, I uh…" The end of (y/n)'s sentence trailed off. Aomine became puzzled once more and waited patiently for an answer.  
"I'm waiting until you tell me why. I'm going to find out, one way or another." He smirked again. (y/n) sighed heavily and avoiding Aomine's gaze, she opened her mouth and reluctantly told him why she was under the tree.  
"I twisted my ankle while I was practicing on that court over there…" Her face quickly turned a beet red, and looked to Aomine, who was staring at her with a blank face. All of a sudden, he burst into laughter.  
"Shut up! It happens to a lot of people!" After (y/n) yelled at him, Aomine stopped laughing and wiped a few tears away from his eyes.

"So, if you were practicing here, then where is your ball?" He questioned. Looking over behind the tree (y/n) pulled out a basketball.  
"Oh, alright then." He looked at his ball and after (y/n) heard a long sigh, a loud 'OOF', Aomine was on his feet and scratching the back of his head.  
"Well then, I guess it can't be helped." (y/n) watched as the tall, tan boy placed his ball behind the tree where hers was and came and stood over her.  
"Hold your ball." Before (y/n) could protest, she felt Aomine's arms underneath her, effortlessly pick her up and hold her against his chest. (y/n)'s face suddenly turned bright red once again.  
"W-What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She asked with a flustered tone. Aomine shrugged.  
"Well, you can't get home with a twisted ankle right? It'll be quicker if I carry you home. Which way?" (y/n) pouted and crossed her arms as best she could, while still balancing her ball on her lap. She rolled her eyes and pointed toward the way Aomine had come before. Without speaking, he started walking in that direction.

The trip was silent until they reached a corner.  
"Uh, turn here." (y/n)'s voice was quiet now. After Aomine had walked for a while, she finally piped up.  
"So, Aomine. You know, you could have just carried me on your back?" Aomine looked straight ahead of him.  
"It's easier for me to carry you like this."  
"Why?" Aomine looked the other way, obviously ignoring the question. (y/n) scoffed and looked the other way, before she realized where they were.  
"Oh, stop here!" (y/n) said. Aomine raised an eyebrow.  
"Is this where you live?" (y/n) nodded. "This is just down the road from where I live." Aomine added.  
"Oh, cool." She tried to seem uninterested. "Um, hey, Aomine, you can put me down now." There was a long pause.

"Just give me a sec, (y/n)." Her eyes widened when he said her name.  
"Hey, how do you know my…" She was cut off by Aomine lifting her up closer to his face. He was blushing. Aomine leaned forward a bit and gave (y/n) a light kiss on the cheek. Her face instantly went red as he put her down on the footpath. (y/n) held her ball with one hand while the other was resting on the part of her cheek where Aomine had kissed her.  
"Aomine, wh-…" When (y/n) went to say something to Aomine, she saw that he was already walking away, headed back to the basketball court. Blushing, (y/n) smiled as she limped into her front yard.


End file.
